How I Spent My Summer Vacation
by Kyra5972
Summary: Brittany thinks about how she really spent her summer vacation.


**Title:** How I spent My Summer Vacation…

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Brittany thinks about how she really spent her summer vacation.

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** Glee – None really, just one line for ep. 2x01. Spn – Nothing I can think of.

**Warnings:** None.

**A/N:** Christmas Prezzie for Ice_Whisper! And hey! It's actually on time! I'm so horrible about getting her prezzies to her on time… So, anyway, I made a pic that was actually supposed to be the prezzie but then I decided it needed a fic to go with it and this is what I ended up coming up with. Hope you like it, Babe!

* * *

"People think I went on vacation, but actually I spent the summer lost in the sewers."

Brittany bit back the laughter that wanted to bubble up at the looks her answer about how she'd spent her summer vacation got her. Instead she kept her carefully created blank, airheaded mask on, acting like there was nothing out of the ordinary about what she'd said. Besides, if she told them what she'd really done over the summer, they wouldn't just be giving her weird looks, they'd be locking her up in a padded room in a psych ward somewhere.

Yeah, saying she'd spent the summer lost in the sewers was better than saying she'd spent the summer hunting ghosts and demons with her mom and sister. It was better than saying she had a summer job as a bartender at her family's bar in Nebraska. Better than saying she spent her free time hustling hunters out of their money in games of poker or pool or on the shooting arcade game in the Roadhouse. Granted, she actually _had_ spent part of her summer lost in the sewers, but that was only for half a day and Jo was there with her, so it wasn't like she was worried or anything. Okay, the fact that there had been a shape shifter down there with them might have made her kind of nervous, but they'd both been equipped with silver knives and guns loaded with silver bullets. And Jo was the best shot she knew.

Then there had been the weekend she'd gone to Montana with Jo and their mom to deal with a haunting. Stupid ghost had thrown her through a wall! Thankfully nothing had been broken. Getting their mom to let them hunt was hard enough, but if she'd broken something Ellen wouldn't have let either Brittany or Jo out of the Roadhouse for the rest of the summer. And listening to Jo bitch about not being allowed to hunt even though she was twenty-three was not how Brittany ever wanted to spend her summer vacation.

Sure, Brittany liked to hunt, liked the feeling of knowing that she'd made a difference, saved someone, even if no one would ever know. But she wasn't like Jo. Jo was a hunter, through and through. She'd grown up in the business, even more so than Brittany had. While Brittany had spent her summers learning the ropes and hunting, Jo had been a part of the life since she was born. And if their dad hadn't died just before she was born, Brittany had no doubt that she would have grown up the same way. Instead, Bill Harvelle had died shortly before Brittany was born. Hunting hadn't been something Ellen was able to just walk away from, she couldn't just ignore the things she knew about, so she'd sent her new daughter to live with her brother and his wife in Lima, Ohio so that she'd be safe. She would have sent Jo, too, but even at six that girl was far too stubborn for Ellen's good. And even though Ellen didn't want Brittany becoming a hunter, she also wanted to make sure her daughter could protect herself. Unfortunately for Ellen, Brittany enjoyed hunting and between Brittany and Jo, Ellen just couldn't say no when her girls ganged up on her in order to be allowed to go on a hunt. But unlike Jo, Brittany was happy to go back to being just another girl at the end of the summer, back to being the airheaded Cheerio.

Her mom had once asked her why she let people think she was so stupid and Brittany had simply shrugged and said it made people underestimate her and that gave her the advantage. She called it the Buffy tactic, act like a dumb blonde and then the bad guys won't know what hit 'em when you kick their ass.

Like the demon Brittany and Jo had exorcised halfway through the summer. The black-eyed bitch had taken one look at Brittany's blonde hair and vapid expression and immediately dismissed her. The look on her face as Brittany had started reciting the exorcism spell from memory, her Latin perfect, was almost more satisfying than sending the bitch back to Hell.

The dumb blonde act also helped her and Jo take the hunters at the Roadhouse for all they were worth in poker and at the pool tables. Brittany and Jo had their hustle down to an art form; Brittany would pretend she had no idea how to play and Jo would pretend to coach her. They'd lose the first round on purpose, then play double or nothing and barely scrape a win. Third round, the stakes would be higher and they'd lose by a little before another round of double or nothing that would usually clean their opponents out. Both girls had made a pretty penny over the summer. Ellen had just shook her head and laughed every time her girls would beat one of the hunters in the bar. Especially when they hustled them out of their money on the shooting game set on one side of the room; idiots never bothered checking the high scores before accepting the challenge. If they had, they'd see that Jo and Brittany filled the board, though it normally took Brittany a few weeks to edge her sister's lowest scores off the board every year.

Brittany missed her mom and her sister like crazy when she went back to Lima every year, but she knew it made her mom feel a little bit better knowing that at least one of her girls wasn't insisting on hunting. Her and Jo both knew Ellen wished Jo would be a little more like Brittany as far as hunting went, but all three of them also knew that wasn't going to happen. Hunting was in Jo's blood. Just like it was in Brittany's. But she figured she could let her mom have a few more years of a normal daughter, relatively speaking, before she gave her mom a heart attack by telling her she wanted to hunt.

Turning away from Jacob and heading for her first class of the new school year, Santana by her side, Brittany allowed herself a small smirk of amusement. Oh, if they only knew what she'd actually done with her summer vacation…

**

* * *

**

Happy Holidays everyone!

**~ Kyra**


End file.
